This invention relates, generally, to a wall mounted pipe clamp installation and to kits for making the same.
Pipe clamps are well known, readily available tools. They are used both professionally and by do-it-yourself persons in order to accomplish a wide variety of clamping operations wherein relatively large workpieces need to be secured together for significant periods of time. In workshops space is often at a premium both for setting up a clamping operation and for maintaining it while waiting for glue to set or for another operation to be performed thereon.
According to the present invention, a wall mounted pipe clamp installation is provided, including a kit for making the same, which permits the use of a free or unused wall space which is often available. Such an installation may be used in performing various clamping operations wherein pipe clamps are advantageously supported in a cantilevered arrangement from a wall at a convenient working height.